


No One Gets In Between

by solgyu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Explicit Language, Friendship, Intramurals, M/M, University Week, but it's about friendship of course, cheering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solgyu/pseuds/solgyu
Summary: Taehyun has always been the supportive person that he is, which is why he hyped up HueningKai's crush during intramurals.But things took a detour when the people behind where Taehyun was seating started teasing him instead as they all thought he had a thing with the basketball player he was cheering on.





	No One Gets In Between

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired with what went down during our intramurals last year and my bestfriend was laughing at my embarrassed ass gdi. and please do bear with me, it's around 1 am when I started typing this out and i'm sprawled across my bed while eating milk candies :))
> 
> p.s. yes, i'm supportive haha  
p.p.s. no, we did not fight

"You have no idea what I went through just to get pass through those goddamned strict guards."

A huffing Taehyun ranted, squeezing himself on the space Hoseok has reserved for him as they all know that he's going to be late because of the line that had formed up in the main gate of their university.

"How did you pass through by the way? Knowing how strict that lady guard is," Jimin asked without breaking contact on the one who was dribbling the ball. 

"I had to wear another shirt and I just took it off when I'm on my way up here in the bleachers," he answered, finally getting the normal speed rate of his heart only for it to go fast again because of how loud the whistle and the buzzer went because of a travelling violation.

It was the third day of their intramurals week. As a part of what they have been doing since they were freshmen students, watching the basketball game over any other sport was something needed. Never letting the opportunity to see how their crushes would huddle up together and make strategies because according to them, it's one of the hottest thing on earth. 

Taehyun was wearing a see through shirt but he had an inset. And even though he was a boy, the university wasn't allowing any of the students to wear sleeveless shirts. He just thought that the get up looked really nice to not make use of it, and so he did.

"Looking good, eh?" Jin teased as he looked up and down at Taehyun.

"Yes, but for no one," Taehyun answered, quickly recognizing that one certain person was currently playing and that their team's score was way behind. “Where’s HueningKai? He should be cheering for Soobin. Their team’s bound to lose.”

“There,” Hoseok pointed on the other side of the bleachers. “I could only reserve this space next to me so he decided to go and sit along with Jisung and Chenle.”

And in between Hoseok and Taehyun’s conversation, Jin and Jimin’s loud cheer for the School of Engineering and Architecture’s basketball team interrupted them. Jimin used his empty water battle to hit on the metal barricade infront of him and Jin was close to pulling all of his hair out.

“Hey, that’s a foul!” an angry Jimin shouted on the top of his lungs as he aimed at the referee. “Can I throw my water bottle at him?”

“Jimin, no,” a laughing Hoseok answered Jimin. “Violence is not the key.”

“If it’s Yoongi who gets elbowed, you will surely get mad,” Jin answered, busy gawking at Namjoon who wiped his forehead with the use of his jersey. Students inside the gymnasium who saw him did that might have squealed as he had to lift his jersey, making his very toned stomach visible to everyone. “What I’d do to have those.”

“Keep your thirst to yourslf, please,” Taehyun begged in a joking way, spotting on Soobin who looked frustrated as he missed a free throw. 

He looked at his best friend who seemed to keep his cool as he watched Soobin do another free throw and unfrotunately failed to do so. And so he wondered why HueningKai wasn’t doing anything, because if there’s anything that the team needed, it’s motivation.

“Go, Soobin!”

Taehyun’s not going to lie. He’s fully aware of how loud he can get especially when cheering. He isn’t the type to cheer that much to random person, but when he does, he goes all out, screaming with every power he can muster.

“The fuck are you so loud for?” Hoseok asked, looking back to see how some are fondly watching Taehyun. 

“If HueningKai won’t cheer for his crush, then I will,” Taehyun answered, and although it doesn’t make any sense to him, he still gathered all force to scream and shout at Soobin once he got to hold the ball once again. “Oh, my god, Soobin!” 

Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok were all laughing at Taehyun who started to grew shy from cheering twice. It’s only the second quarter and he got a long way to go to cheer for Soobin and his team, and honestly, he doesn’t know until when he can cheer now that people are starting to turn to look at him.

His friends’ crushes were on the team including his bestfriend’s. It wouldn’t hurt to cheer for them, right? It’s the final round. It’s the least thing he can do to make use of his loud voice.

“Go, SEAT!” Taehyun cheered on, using the acronym to cheer. “Go, Soobin!” he added once again, earning some cheers from the people behind his back. “Wait, what side of the bleachers are we? If we’re on the School of Engineering and Architecture’s side, I’m about to go boom.”

Hoseok took the liberty to slightly turn his head and look who were behind them. The awkward smile he showed spoke so much that Taehyun just wanted to run away from where he was seated. The heat that was circulating around his body went up to his face when he heard one person behind his back speak about Soobin and him.

“Oh hey, he’s cheering for Choi Soobin,” that someone said and Taehyun swore to god, his face felt like burning. And according to his friends, his ears were red. 

After a few more seconds of playing, Soobin had the ball. He was finding a way to get pass through two players who were watching his move to advance out of the backcourt. There were a few seconds left before he violates the 8-seconds violation and to his surprise, the other player got the chance to snatch the ball from his possession resulting to him being pushed as he threw his hands halfway up in the air to clear out that he did not do any violation.

The sound of two short whistles was heard inside the gymnasium and the referee did the substitution gesture. The said referee gave the authorization for another player to replace Soobin who had left the court and Taehyun received a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to look back even though he was shy because he didn’t want to seem rude to ignore whoever tapped his shoulder.

“Soobin is a little weak today, isn’t he?” a woman asked with a smile on her face. She seemed like someone who was around the early 30’s and Taehyun wondered who might have brought their parents during the university week. “You didn’t feed him?”

And it’s like all blood drained from Taehyun’s face especially when people around them heard what the woman said, including his friends who did not bother to butt in and just minded their own business to laugh at Taehyun.

Due to the fact that Soobin’s resting from the game (and maybe because he couldn’t handle the heat on his face), Taehyun took the opportunity to go down from the bleachers to take a bathroom break. He took some time washing his hands and blinking for a few times to comprehend what people might be thinking of the way he supported Soobin. The very thought that popped in his head made him feel a little nervous because what if HueningKai saw how he cheered and how people teased him for cheering?

Even if he’s starting to feel awkward from how people reacted to him, he still managed to find his way back to the bleachers. And as soon as he sat back to where he’s placed, Hoseok elbowed his side lightly and whispered to him.

“Soobin’s back in the court. They were looking for you,” he whispered and Taehyun snickered at him.

“In what way did they ask for me though?” he asked, not minding the game.

“Where’s Soobin’s number one supporter?” Hoseok mocked the way they asked where Taehyun went and it’s Taehyun’s turn to flash a very awkward smile. He just wished he could clear out to the people behind his back that it was his bestfriend who had a crush on Soobin, not him.

When the School of Engineering and Architecture’s basketball team outweighed the other team’s total score by three points, Taehyun’s cheers went louder. He felt how someone touched the hair above his nape and he heard how the woman went, “I might pull your hair if SEAT wins. Your mullet is indeed long,” she said and Taehyun went shy again.

Somewhere along the game, what Taehyun feared had happened. He spotted how Jisung pointed at him right after he cheered for Soobin. But instead of seeing a frown on HueningKai’s face, Taehyun saw a wide smile plastered on his bestfriend’s face before the three of them started to laugh on their own.

“Are you an Engineering student?” another woman asked Taehyun and he politely said no to her.

“I’m an Accountancy student, ma’am,” he answered with all kindness.

Then the woman who started to tease him joined in the conversation. “Engineering students and Accountancy students always go well together, don’t they?” she asked, no glint of teasing was in her voice, but just genuine fondness.

That’s when Taehyun completely understood what the woman was implying. So he had to dismissively wave his hand as he shook his head. “Oh no, ma’am. I’m not dating Choi Soobin,” he explained.

“Is he your crush, then?” the woman on the left side asked and Taehyun shook his head again. “No, ma’am. I’m just cheering for him in lieu of my bestfriend,” he added, clearing his name out of their thoughts as Soobin’s boyfriend or whatever.

The game ended and SEAT was the one to win by six points. The women behind Taehyun’s back asked him if he wanted to take a picture with the winning team and Taehyun kindly declined the offer. But of course, not Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok who nearly tripped on their way down the bleachers so they can take a picture. With the help of the women who teased Taehyun all throughout the game, they easily got ahead of the line. 

“Wait, do you know who they are?” Taehyun asked a random person who was on their way down the highest part of the bleachers. “The women behind my back, I mean.”

“Oh them?” the lady answered with a smile as she pointed at the three women. “They’re professors of SEAT,” she trailed off and Taehyun felt more distressed than earlier after finding out that there might be a possibility that the three professors could mention what happened, and that they might mention Taehyun’s name to Soobin if he's their student.

He thanked the lady before slumping back on the bleachers, a little agressively rubbing his face with his hands while asking himself what he had done. It wasn’t a henious crime, but it’s such a big embarassing moment to him that he would take and endure until he finishes college and leave the university.

•ᴥ•

“Are you mad at me?” a close to tearing up Taehyun asked HueningKai who had a straight face with his arms crossed. “Please, don’t be mad at me,” Taehyun begged, close to actually hugging his bestfriend on his legs down.

“Bitchass, get up! You look like a fool!” HueningKai scolded Taehyun as he misserably failed to keep the mad persona he showed, and started laughing out loud. “You are so embarassing.”

“I know!” Taehyun claimed as he clung onto HueningKai’s arm. “I swear to god, I only cheered for him because you weren’t doing so,” he explained, raising his right hand to show his honesty and used his left hand to make a cross across his chest. “Cross my heart.”

“What are you... five?” HueningKai asked and rolled his eyes. “Taehyun, it’s fine. It’s just really funny to me,” he said so, but Taehyun just had this pout on his lips. “Kang Taehyun, I swear, it’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about. Didn’t we promise each other that no one would get in between this friendship?” he asked to reassure his bestfriend.

“Yeah,” Taehyun weakly said, showing a little smile after. “Yeah, I do remember that.”

“See?” HueningKai asked, rubbing soothing circles on Taehyun’s back. “Unless you do have a crush on Soobin...” he teased.

“Hell no,” Taehyun quickly responded, readying himself to hit HueningKai on his arm. “Don’t you remember that everytime we like the same person, they end up leaving this university?” 

“Oh, yeah,” HueningKai laughed and ran his hands through his long hair that him and Taehyun planned to keep for months. “Like that Ken guy who transferred to the Marine Academy,” he sampled and Taehyun nodded before mentioning another guy’s name.

“Or that Jun guy who moved out of this country,” he said and it’s HueningKai’s turn to laugh. “Crushing on the same person never works for us. I mean yeah, we don’t fight because of them, but they always leave.”

“It’s fate’s way of saying that we really shouldn’t have the same crush,” HueningKai claimed and Taehyun, of course, nodded and agreed to it. “Anyway, what’s taking Choi Soobin so long?” he asked himself.

After the crowd has gotten lesser inside the gymnasium to look for another sport to watch, HueningKai and Taehyun decided to stay back as the former wanted to take a picture with Choi Soobin. But before he can actually take a solo pic with him, Soobin went inside their locker room in which why the two were sitting on the bench as they waited.

As HueningKai’s back was facing the way out of the locker room, it’s Taehyun who saw someone walking out of the said room. Soobin was there, still drying his hair with a towel as he walked out of the room. He quickly tapped HueningKai’s cheek and alarmed his best friend that his crush was finally done with showering.

“Oh, my god!” HueningKai jumped out of excitement. “Let’s go?” he asked.

“I’m still embarassed but yeah, sure, whatever,” Taehyun answered and got up.

Five steps away from the bench and the two halted all of a sudden when one of the popular students in the university suddenly wrapped his hands around Soobin’s waist who was still drying his hair. Soobin flashed his usual cheeky smile and recognized who the person was and slung his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Who is that?” HueningKai asked as the two of them turned their backs on Soobin and the other boy who were now walking out of the gymnasium.

“Choi Yeonjun,” Taehyun answered and he closed his eyes from much pressure. “Do you think he heard all of the screaming and shouting I did for his boyfriend?” he asked.

“Oh, god,” HueningKai started to laugh histerically as he realized that the boy named Yeonjun might have had heard everything. “You really are embarassing. Imagine cheering for someone else’s boyfriend.”

“Stop reminding me!” Taehyun called out and nearly decked HueningKai which he usually does. “Why are you making me feel bad? Aren’t you supposed to feel bad that your crush is actually dating someone?”

“Nah,” a shrug was all that HueningKai did to gesture that he lacked of care. “There were rumors that he is dating someone but of course I wasn’t sure. But even though, I readied myself to look for another person to have a crush on.”

“Wow,” Taehyun muttered as if he was offended. “And you did not even bother to tell me? So that I could’ve stopped cheering for him.” 

“It was a rumor, okay?” HueningKai answered, finally dragging Taehyun so they can sit on the bench. “Plus you’re entertaining,” he added, making him receive a punch on his shoulder.

“I’m not a clown you hoe,” Taehyun muttered to himself.

A player from the losing team walked his way out of their locker room as he closed it, shoving his phone into his pocket and unconsciously, Taehyun smiled to himself. Of course he knew who the guy was. It’s Choi Beomgyu, the guy he had a crush on. The very reason why he dressed up nicely even though he claimed to his other friends that he dressed up for no one.

“You call me a hoe and then you ignore me, the fuck,” HueningKai snickered and turned to look who his bestfriend was looking at. “Oh... Choi Beomgyu, I see.”

Taehyun squinted his eyes on HueningKai who looked like he was planning something. He had this very teasing look on his face that could pass up as meme. Well it’s not arguable as he always thought that HueningKai was a living meme.

“Isn’t that your crush?” HueningKai asked as he did these small dances. “Look, no one’s coming near him. Does that mean he’s not dating anyone?” he claimed and stood up.

“HueningKai what–,”

“Choi Beomgyu!” HueningKai yelled out the basketball player’s name who stopped and looked at the two of them. “Wait for me, I got something to say!” he yelled across the court and ran towards the boy’s direction. 

Now everyone inside the gym would either look at the three. Beomgyu, HueningKai, or Taehyun. 

Taehyun got up from his seat and clenched his fist. “HueningKai, get your ass back here and don’t embarass me some more!” but his bestfriend did not listen. “HueningKai!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gyuinara on twitter, talk to me if you want to! :))


End file.
